<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodbye by LegaciesandMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353865">goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesandMemories/pseuds/LegaciesandMemories'>LegaciesandMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'look at this photograph' as a fic, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Genin Era, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wonder what a kid can find in a big empty compound, Memories, More than the Sandaime and Kakashi think he can, Revelations, Sorry I spilled my headcanons everywhere, The answer?, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegaciesandMemories/pseuds/LegaciesandMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke doesn't really know what he's looking for, maybe a glimpse of his mother's face that's filled with life instead of bloodless and empty. </p><p>He gets so much <em>more</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto &amp; Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, minor Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke understands it’s a bad idea almost <em> immediately </em> after he does it, but his vision is shaking and if he looks too hard at the wood floors of the compound he’s going to see blood even though he <em> knows </em> it’s not there, not visibly at least. It’s sunk into the floors, the walls, the furniture. He’s scrubbed these floors countless times, but each time he wakes up with his heart in his throat and bodies flashing behind his eyes he feels like he’ll still see red warping the material. </p><p>The legacy of the Uchiha is now blood and death rather than the festivals of Amaterasu, soft black eyes and gruff words of love, countless cousins and aunts and uncles who treated him like he was their own. </p><p>Before his stomach has settled, he finds himself in his parents’ room, and the resulting grief and nostalgia coalesce to form a lump in his throat. It’s almost absurd—he barely came in here. If he had a nightmare, he’d run to Ita-<em> that man, </em>since his Father thought he was too grown for consoling by the time he learned to walk. </p><p>No, he never came here, but on the occasions he did, it was always preceded by his Mother’s warm smiles and conspiratorial glances left and right. She’d pull him onto the bed and go through photos together, and Mother regaled him with tales of old cousins and Uchiha legends. </p><p>It’s where he found himself now, rummaging through the old closet, sneezing from the dust. He needed <em> something, </em> something that made him remember Mother’s warm gaze over the flat, empty look in her eyes during <em>that night.  </em></p><p>(<em>That man </em> may have been their demise, but Sasuke never planned on letting them go. Their traditions, their love, their <em> fire </em>would burn in him always.) </p><p>The albums are stacked neatly on the shelf, as they always have been, a library of memories. He opens the first photo album and nearly ends it with a fireball jutsu. The clan killer is smiling with the rest of his family, and Mother has a hand on the monster’s arm. A younger, idiotic version of himself perches on that man’s shoulders, and he can see from the slight scowl on Father's face that he was <em>not </em>pleased. </p><p>Sasuke can’t remember a time his father <em>was </em>pleased. Not with him, at least. It makes it a tad easier to grieve him than Mother, in the way that drowning in cold water might be considered easier than drowning in boiling oil. </p><p>He quickly slams the book closed and attempts to flip through another. He’s an idiot. <em> That man </em>is in each of these albums, and he can’t remember his Mother alongside her killer. He <em>can’t.  </em></p><p>Sasuke is ready to call it quits and resign himself to another sleepless night when he stubs his toe on the corner of the closet—no. </p><p>It’s a stack, another stack of what looked like books, but they were covered in dust. </p><p>Ignoring the photo albums, Sasuke picks up the stack, and was surprised that they were photo albums as well. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the cobwebs—there was way too much dust on the covers.</p><p>He traces the etched words on the red cover. “<em>Family,” </em>he murmurs. It’s worlds different from the solid, muted colors of the other albums. He wonders why his Mother left these books on the floor, out of sight. Sasuke blows off the dust, watching the specks fly in the air for a moment. </p><p>He flips open the cover. </p><p>It’s his mother, younger than he had ever seen her. She’s smiling, laughing with a red-haired girl and a grinning Hyuuga, something he had never seen before. A Yamanaka with piercing blue eyes stares directly at the camera. </p><p>He flips the picture to the back to see Mother's script, rougher than he remembers. <em> Team 6: Kushina, Mikoto, and Hizashi.  </em></p><p>Sasuke frowns. He had heard the name Kushina before, but he couldn’t place it. Maybe Mother had said something? He doesn’t remember ever hearing anything about her genin team. </p><p>The next page is of the same team. The redhead, Kushina, holds up a tabby cat caught in mid-snarl.  For some reason, Kushina’s hair had risen in tendrils—an odd accompaniment to the cat’s raised hackles. <em> Catching Torune, </em>the caption reads. Sasuke can’t hold back a scowl. Were Tora and Torune related? He still had scratches from their last mission catching that hellcat. </p><p>The next photos are the same. Team 6 seemed to go on a lot of missions around the village. He flips to see Kushina and Mother at the Chunin Exams, sand in their hair and smiling widely. Kushina is giving Mother a piggyback ride, and Mother holds up a peace sign in one hand, and two vests in the other. </p><p><em> Chunin Exams—Sunagakure, </em>is in an unfamiliar scrawl, more masculine than Mother’s. Maybe the Hyuuga took the photo and wrote the caption. </p><p>In the next one, Mother has pinned Hizashi and holds a blade to his throat. They both grin at each other. <em> Koto kicking ass! </em>is in a messy scrawl on the back. </p><p>He flips the page, and this time, the Yamanaka is sitting with an unfamiliar man in a jonin vest. The picture only shows a portion of their faces as they looked off at some fireworks. </p><p><em> New Years—Inoko-sensei finally said yes to Ryo-sensei! </em>The handwriting is the same clumped mess of a scrawl as if done while running. Either Mother's sensei or Kushina has really bad handwriting. </p><p>If not for the somewhat familiar faces in the photo, Sasuke would say the last photo in the album contained different people. They’re all older, at least two years older than their chunin exams. The three of them stand next to the front gates, and none of them smile. Their sensei is absent. An angry red line curves over Mother’s eyebrow, one that looks like the tiny scar she had on her face. Her face looks a little more like he remembers: a bit guarded, reserved. Kushina's missing grin is the most jarring—she grips Mother’s hand tightly. Hizashi’s face could be carved from stone. </p><p><em> Team 6, back from the front lines </em>is in Mother’s handwriting. </p><p>He knows Mother fought towards the end of the Second Shinobi World War, but he didn’t know she ever fought on the front lines. The last photo being from the war leaves a bad taste in Sasuke’s mouth. </p><p>Seeking something like resolution, he flips to the next book. </p><p>The first two photos stop him cold. </p><p>They’re taken from a strange angle, through a curtain of leaves, like the photographer did not want to be seen. In the first, Mother and Hizashi sleep under a Hashirama tree. In the next, what must have been taken no more than 10 minutes later, Mother’s head rests on the Hyuuga’s shoulder, and Hizashi smiles down at her gently. </p><p>Victorious, messy handwriting reads, <em> Lovebirds, courtesy of the best matchmaker in Konoha. </em> <em> You’re <span class="u">welcome</span>, Mikoto! </em> </p><p>Sasuke’s fingers twitch on the page. He doesn’t know what to feel. This was obviously from a long time ago, Mother was with Father in the end, so did it matter? </p><p><em>Mother never looked </em> that <em> happy with Father, </em>his mind thinks traitorously. He quickly flips the page. </p><p>It’s Kushina and a blonde-haired man, both wearing jonin vests and laughing at a ramen stand. There’s a silver-haired boy in between the both of them, but he can’t see his face. Sasuke squints at the photo and realizes <em>that’s the Yondaime. </em> </p><p>Mother’s handwriting reads, <em> disgustingly domestic. </em>There’s a small henohenomoheji at the end that Sasuke doesn’t understand. </p><p>In the next photo, Kushina’s hair once again defies gravity, and Hizashi is paler than usual. <em> The aftermath of forgetting Kushina’s birthday, </em>his mother writes</p><p>There’s another photo of Hizashi and Mother, one that Sasuke hesitates over. The Hyuuga presses a kiss to Mother's cheek. She radiates joy.</p><p><em>Here's to one blessed year, and an eternity more, </em>is written in short, precise strokes. The writing is smudged, though, warped as if dropped in water. </p><p>He traces the curve of Mother’s grin, trying to make sense of the emotion roiling in his stomach. He flips the page. </p><p>There’s a clear jump, because once again they all look a bit older, but thankfully, not as weary. </p><p>Kushina, the Yondaime (just Minato, he supposes, at this time), Mother and Hizashi sit at a ramen stand. The photo is taken from behind the counter. Kushina and Minato have multiple empty bowls between them. Hizashi and Mother share a bowl. </p><p><em> Reunion! </em>The caption exclaimed in Kushina’s handwriting. </p><p>The next photo jars him almost as much as the first. </p><p>It’s the first picture in here with Father. He and Mother sit together at a table, stiff. Mother’s smile has been wiped clean. Other Uchiha surround them. Sasuke has gotten so used to seeing Kushina that not seeing the redhead nearby is akin to Mother missing a limb. </p><p><em> Mikoto and Fugaku’s first meeting. </em> is written in an unfamiliar hand.  </p><p>He should be happy. It’s his Father. Looking at his Mother’s blank expression, Sasuke feels a bit like crying. </p><p>In the next photos, Hizashi is conspicuously absent. Kushina and Mother walk around Konoha, drag the future Yondaime to the training grounds, and eat a disgusting amount of ramen. </p><p>There’s another photo of Hizashi, but this time, he and Mother stand on opposite sides of Kushina, who is apparently trying to squeeze the life out of the Hyuuga. </p><p><em> Just like old times, </em>Kushina says. Looking at Mother and Hizashi's blank eyes, Sasuke doesn’t think so. </p><p>The set of photos with Mother and Father's wedding seem somber. Mother is dressed in her wedding kimono, and Father stands tall and proud. One photo showed Kushina and Mother with Kushina as the maid of honor. They both stand straight, and Kushina smiles weakly. Sasuke is reminded of them returning from war. </p><p><em> Wedding day, </em>reads Mother’s handwriting. </p><p>After that, there are no more pictures of Hizashi.</p><p>Instead, the silver-haired boy is back, and Sasuke is in for another surprise. It’s <em> Kakashi-sensei. </em>He’s small, has two eyes, and scowls at the camera like he wishes he were anywhere else. Next to him, Kushina places a hand on his head, Minato stands behind him, and Mother grins at Kushina’s right. </p><p><em> My favorite people in the world, </em>Kushina’s handwriting declares. The lump in Sasuke’s throat swells. </p><p>There’s another boy and girl who appear in a few photos. By looks, the boy is definitely an Uchiha, but the amount he smiles is...jarring. He splits his time mainly between Kushina and Minato. He attempts to learn how to cook, and judging by Kushina’s expression and flying hair, it didn’t go well. </p><p><em> Kushina’s failed attempt to steal my clan member, </em>Mother writes. </p><p>In one photo, Mother smiles and gives the Uchiha boy a pair of orange goggles. The boy looks astonished. </p><p><em> Obito’s birthday!! </em> Kushina says. (<em>He still likes </em> <span class="u"> <em> me </em> </span> <em> better, Mikoto!) </em> </p><p>The girl in the photos has short brown hair and purple clan markings, a bit like the Inuzuka. She’s in a lot of pictures with the Uchiha boy, Obito, and a few with Kakashi and Obito. Kakashi doesn’t seem to want to be in any photos at all. </p><p>There’s one more photo that makes Sasuke clench his hands over the pages. A small Uchiha baby pulls at Obito’s goggles. Obito is caught mid shriek. </p><p><em> Obito’s latest and greatest mission, </em>Mother says. <em> Babysitting Itachi.  </em></p><p>Sasuke hesitates over the future pages, unsure of what he’d find, but decides finally to flip it. From there, Obito disappears. Sasuke skips any photos with Uchiha toddlers. </p><p>In the next photo, Minato holds a ring on top of the Hokage monument at sunset. Tears stream down Kushina’s face. </p><p><em> The picture that won a million bets, </em>Mother writes. <em> (I’m so happy for you Kushina.) </em> At least, Sasuke <em> thinks </em>it says that. The handwriting is warped, like the photo with Hyuuga Hizashi. </p><p>Around that point, Kakashi starts wearing his hitai-ate over his eye. Minato and Kakashi share a photo where they appear to be splattered in paint. Kushina howls with laughter next to them. </p><p><em> Minato-sensei and Kakashi-kun never learn, </em>an unfamiliar handwriting claims. It appears to be more bubbly than Mother's and Kushina’s, so Sasuke guesses it’s the girl.</p><p>After that, the girl disappears. </p><p>There’s another set of wedding photos, and the contrast between this one and Mother's startles him. Kushina and Mother giggle in their kimonos. Unlike the other set, their arms are sleeveless, covered wrists to shoulders in black ink. They wear bells in their hair and hold hands. </p><p><em> For Uzushio. </em>Kushina’s caption reads simply. </p><p>In another photo, Kakashi-sensei, Minato, and a white-haired man stand together. They also have strange black lines covering their hands. Minato beams at the camera, and the odd, overwhelming deja vu Sasuke feels leaves him disoriented. </p><p>The next photo must have taken place after the Yondame’s coronation. It’s in the Hokage office. The Yondaime wears the robes, and Kushina holds the hat over their heads. They’re grinning madly.  </p><p><em> A new beginning, </em>Kushina’s caption says. </p><p>After that, Kakashi seems to disappear as well, save for one photo where he appears to be asleep on the couch next to Kushina. Though asleep, he still holds a kunai in one hand. </p><p><em> The best big brother in the making</em>, Kushina writes. Sasuke frowns. He didn’t know Kakashi had a younger brother. </p><p>There’s only one photo left in the album, and it’s…</p><p>Sasuke reads the caption, and he can’t breathe. He <em> can’t, </em>because in the photo Mother and Kushina are both holding their stomachs. For once, Mother smiles more than Kushina. They’re pregnant, his Mother heavily so. </p><p>He reads the caption, and reads it again, and <em> again, </em> and <em> again</em>, because sometimes the world doesn’t make sense, and sometimes the world messes up, but Sasuke doesn’t think he’s read a more startling and conflicting string of words than Mother's <em>tackling Kushina’s greatest fear, featuring Sasuke and Naruto.  </em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this in a couple of hours—I tend to write one-shots because I'm afraid of commitment and writing a multi-chap fic scares me sometimes, but that means my one-shots get kinda really long. I wanted to try writing something shorter and significantly less angsty than my other fics. I'm pretty happy with this, all things considered. </p><p>Is this a cliffhanger? Technically. I might write a continuation if people want to see one. Please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what does it mean to tell the truth?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watches Uzumaki Naruto, (Namikaze Naruto?), at their next team meeting, and part of Sasuke flails at the idea of being around him. He doesn’t know <em> what </em>to say, if he should say it, how he should say it, and the mess leaves him in chaos. </p><p>(He watches the Hyuuga compound too, but that...feels different. He’d ask about Hyuuga Hizashi, but he’s not sure he wants to know the man.) </p><p>The more that Sasuke thinks of it, the more it makes sense. Naruto looks <em> just </em> like the Yondaime. Neither one of his parents had those odd birthmarks on their faces, but he still looks like a mix of both of them. But why didn’t he know? Why didn’t <em> anyone </em>know? </p><p>He watches Kakashi-sensei, trying to look for any clues, but the man is as lazy as ever as he passively directs them through spars. Before it was simply annoying, but now… </p><p><em> Best big brother in the making! </em> Kushina, <em> Naruto’s mother, </em> had said. Looking at Naruto walk back downtown toward his apartment, Sasuke feels his face contort. <em> A lie, </em>if he’s ever heard one. </p><p>He grits his teeth when that singular grey eye lands on him. </p><p>“Maa, Sasuke, you’ve stuck around. Usually, you go straight home,” Kakashi says, leaning against a tree. Sasuke eyes the slanted hitai-ate. He’s still not sure when or how Kakashi lost his eye. Around the same time Obito disappeared in the photos.  </p><p>“Was there something you wanted to ask me?”</p><p>And what a loaded question that was. </p><p>He can’t ask about Naruto—it’s not his place. It’s too personal, and if anyone should start asking Kakashi questions about his parents, it’s the idiot himself. </p><p>(Which means Sasuke <em> does </em> have to tell him at some point—damn it.)</p><p>There’s something else he wants to know, though. And maybe, if he can gauge how forthcoming Kakashi is in his responses...</p><p>“Did you know Uchiha Obito?” he asks instead, and Kakashi’s form goes extremely still for a few seconds. Sasuke can’t describe the change, but something about Kakashi has… sharpened, in an indecipherable way. He feels himself straighten almost automatically. </p><p>Kakashi says nothing for a minute, then, “I knew him,” he affirms slowly. “He was my teammate. How do <em> you </em>know that name?” </p><p>Sasuke looks away. “There was a photo of him in the compound. My mother gave him goggles.” Kakashi tilts his head, and the odd… sharpness disappears. For a moment, he stares at Sasuke like he’s never seen him before, before doing that infuriating eye smile. </p><p>“She did, huh?” he nodded to himself. “She gave him another pair for his 13th birthday, after Obito damaged his on a mission. Obito wore those goggles everywhere.” </p><p>Sasuke waits for Kakashi to say more, to maybe bring up the fact that he <em> knew </em> Sasuke’s mother or the team he was on or the ink-covered wedding he attended or <em> anything at all, </em> but Kakashi stays quiet. He tells himself he is <em> not </em>disappointed, and bids the man goodbye. </p><p>After that, he treks to the Memorial Stone, searching. He traces the names of the unknown Uchiha that died in combat, before landing on Uchiha Obito.<br/><br/>What was his story? He and Mother looked close, but… she had never mentioned him. Thinking of the orange goggles, the smiles, and the spiky hair, Sasuke was reminded of an Uchiha version of Naruto, and immediately averts his eyes.<br/><br/>He murmurs a quick prayer for his ancestors, and then goes towards the Kyuubi attack. He spots the Yondaime’s name, and right next to him is <em> Uzumaki Kushina.  </em></p><p>The answer has stared him and everyone in this village in the face, for <em> years.  </em></p><p>It’s… true, then. It’s true. But something is <em> wrong. </em>How in the world was no one talking about it?</p><p>It was more than that, though. Because everyone had to know. Kakashi had to know, and the Sandaime had to know, and Hyuuga Hizashi had to know, and any other friends the Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina might have had.</p><p>So <em> why </em>in the world is no one talking about it? Why is Naruto being led to believe he’s some random orphan? Why do people talk about him the way they do if he’s the Yondaime’s son? Something in his stomach churns. </p><p>Sasuke walks home with more questions than what he left with.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi puts them on another mission to capture Tora. He thinks of Torune and Kushina’s rising hair, and casts a dubious look at Naruto trying to wrangle the beast in his hands. </p><p>“Ha! Got him before you, bastard!” Naruto shakes Tora for emphasis, and Tora righteously attacks his face again, raking a claw down Naruto’s cheeks, making his birthmarks look more like a crosshatch pattern. Sakura looks at him curiously from his other side. </p><p>Sasuke knows he’s… off. Has been, for the past few days.</p><p>(Has been, since he saw Tsukuyomi’s red and black sky and Itachi standing over Mother and Father, but that’s another story.) </p><p>But he looks at Naruto and sees the Yondaime and Kushina and he doesn’t… know what to do. Will he get in trouble if he tells? </p><p>(But why should Naruto be <em>alone?)</em></p><p>Here’s the thing: Sasuke is an orphan. He goes home to an empty compound each day. There are bloodied spaces and dark shadows where his clan should be, but he <em> knows </em> who his family is.<br/><br/>He knows Mother and her little laughs and that little scar that wiggled on her forehead when she raised her eyebrows. He knows Father and his straight face and rare moments of pride. He knows his best friends, Fusao and Aimi, that he sometimes sees glimpses of in Sakura’s quiet moments of contemplation when she thinks he’s not watching and Naruto’s unrelenting stubbornness. He knows his countless aunts and uncles. </p><p>He doesn’t have them <em>anymore, </em> but he has their memories. He could walk up to Kakashi and talk about his cousin Obito, and probably other Uchiha if he wanted to. There were kids above him in the Academy who knew Fusao and Aimi. Even if he <em> never </em>would, Sasuke had someone to discuss the Uchiha with. </p><p>Naruto didn’t. Not because his parents were gone, but because the village decided not to tell him. Kakashi-sensei decided not to tell him. The Sandaime decided not to tell him. And guilt distended Sasuke’s stomach day after day, because Sasuke, with each minute that passed, had decided not to tell him as well. </p><hr/><p>Back at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke pauses in front of the screen door, before heading out to the ruins of Mother’s garden. </p><p>He had loved this place. It was the one place in the world where Sasuke had been more welcome than that man. For all his <em>talents</em>, Itachi had been abysmal at gardening. </p><p>Mother would sit with him in a patch of soil, and teach him about planting fruits and vegetables. He learned how good a homegrown tomato tasted in comparison to one from the market—maybe it was watching the plant grow, and the accomplishment of seeing the ripe, red fruit after waiting patiently for <em>weeks. </em>Mother laughed at him when he would sit and watch the tomatoes grow. </p><p>It isn’t the same without her. </p><p>Still, he walks the path, and sits down at the bench off to the side. The ground is completely covered in weeds and dry from lack of watering. Mother would be disappointed. </p><p>(Disappointed, for not being strong enough to beat Itachi, though so many years had passed. Disappointed that he was not bringing glory to the Uchiha name. Disappointed, because the least Sasuke could do is<em> weed her damn garden</em> in her memory and he couldn’t even do that.) </p><p>Sasuke wipes his eyes angrily with his sleeve. And a memory he had unknowingly been reaching for slotted itself into place. </p><p>The only time he had seen Mother cry, she’d been crying silently in the garden.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> He’d been seven and waiting impatiently for a kunai lesson. He hadn’t even gone to that man this time, but Shisui-san. Shisui-san was funny and talented and never let him down, but wouldn’t be back at the compound for another hour or so.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He kicked his feet on the porch, watching his relatives mill about the compound. With nothing else to do, he wandered around inside. He could grab a snack while he waited. </em>
</p><p><em> He found some senbei soon enough, and nibbled on a cracker as he walked to the family room. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw the back door had been left open. Odd. He thought Mother was visiting other relatives with Father. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Sasuke peered out the door, and seeing no one, began to walk to the garden. Maybe some of the tomatoes had finally ripened.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Instead of the tomatoes, his eyes were drawn to his mother, staring out at the plants from the bench, though her gaze was unfocused. As Sasuke came closer, he could see the tear marks on her cheeks.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gasping, he rushed forward. Mother’s entire body twitched, hands flexing to grab something, before they stilled. She wiped her face with an unhurried hand, and turned to Sasuke with a small smile. It didn’t reach her eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Why are you sad, Mama?” He asked quietly. Mother hesitated for a moment, before sighing, patting the seat next to her. Sasuke hopped on immediately.  </em>
</p><p><em> “I miss my sister,” Mother said simply. His brow furrowed. He didn’t even know she </em> had <em> a sister. At his puzzled glance, her smile became a bit more genuine. Mother rested a hand on his head, ruffling the strands.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “She’s not a part of the clan, but she’s...family.” she swallowed. “Sometimes, family is whoever you want them to be, as long as you love them hard enough.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sasuke felt his head tilt. “Can we go see her?” he asked.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (And now, 5 years later, he could understand just how grief looked and felt. But at the time, he watched his mother’s face crumple, and felt a shot of panic.)  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry,” he said, not knowing exactly what he was apologizing for, but knowing that he had made his mother a lot sadder. Sasuke pressed closer, wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mother’s frame shuddered.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please don’t cry, Mama."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And she let out a small, choked sob, wrapping trembling hands around him in turn.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was different from any hug he had given his mother before, because this time, she was the one who was sad. For as much as he said he was too old for them, Mother’s hugs always made him feel better when he was upset. He just wanted to do the same.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But just as she collapsed, she pulled herself back together, wiping the tears off her face. “Sorry, Sasuke-chan, we just… can’t see her.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is it because of a jutsu?” Sasuke asked. Shisui-san used a jutsu that made him to disappear sometimes too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In response, Mother let out a small, choked laugh. “Not because of a jutsu, Sasuke-chan.” She stroked his hair again, and he closed his eyes. She pressed a kiss to his forehead.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know how sometimes, shinobi will go on missions, and they get really hurt?” Mama asked. Sasuke nodded into her shirt.  </em>
</p><p><em> “Well, Kushina had just finished her greatest mission, and she got </em> really <em> hurt. And sometimes, when your body gets really hurt, it stops working.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Sasuke’s arms tightened. That sounded awful. “What happens then?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, Amaterasu-sama takes them away, and they don’t hurt anymore.” Mother said, with a small smile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So Auntie Kushina is with Amaterasu-sama?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something about what he said makes Mother stiffen, but she nods. “Yes, she is.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And Sasuke turned his eyes up to the sun, uncaring of the burn, and spoke. “Hi, Auntie Kushina. We miss you. Can you visit us soon?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mother lets out another sob, but as Sasuke’s eyes opened, he saw her smile. “That’s right, Kushina,” Mother said. “We miss you. I hope you’re not getting in trouble up there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She stares at the sky for one more moment, before saying, “you know, your Auntie—” her voice warbled slightly, “had a favorite dish, and I feel like making it today. Do you want to help me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sasuke nodded earnestly. “Yes!”  </em>
</p><hr/><p>They had made tonkotsu ramen that day. Sasuke’s not sure why he forgot, but if he had to hazard a guess, it was because it faded into the background of Father and Itachi's tense silences, and a week or two later, Itachi had gotten into a fight with three detectives at the Police Force, and thrown a kunai into the center of the clan crest. </p><p>(They had eaten the tonkotsu ramen in silence. Days later, Shisui-san was dead. Weeks later, everyone else was dead.)</p><p>Sasuke stares out at the rest of the withered flowers. There were so many threads, none that pieced together in a way he understood. </p><p>Mother and Kushina were close. Kushina died on a mission. But her name was next to the Yondaime on the memorial stone, so… she must have died protecting the village from the nine-tailed fox. Was that the mission? Why was it her greatest one, though? </p><p>...Wasn’t that the caption? <em> Tackling Kushina’s greatest fear</em>. Auntie Kushina faced her greatest fear and her greatest mission around the same time. </p><p>If Mother and Kushina were pregnant around the same time, and Naruto is obviously his same age, how did Naruto come into play? Was he born before the attack? He couldn’t have been, the village would know if the Hokage had a child, right? </p><p>So <em> how?  </em></p><p>By the time Sasuke comes out of his memories, it’s dark and cold, but a plan begins to unfold in his head. </p><p>Truth was better than silence. Knowing was better than not knowing. And Sasuke needs answers, if only to be prepared to give them to someone else. </p><hr/><p>“Hah! The bastard’s got a <em> purse! </em>” Naruto cackles, pointing a finger towards him the next day. Sasuke grits his teeth. If it wasn’t for the fact that his lunch and the photo album rested in his satchel, he would have swung the damn thing. </p><p>“It makes it easier to hold weapons,” Sasuke lies, placing the bag gingerly by the tree. He watches Sakura’s brow furrow as she pointedly stares at his kunai pouch. For all she was annoying, and loud, Sasuke could (grudgingly) admit that Sakura was the most observant of the three of them. And during missions, that's fine, but when he's actively trying to debunk a theory, it isn’t. </p><p>Kakashi is late (as usual) and normally Sasuke would take this time to train, if just to avoid Sakura’s weighty stare and Naruto’s pesturing. </p><p>He doesn’t want to let the album out of his sight, though. And, though it’s a bizarre worry, he’s not sure what happens if Kakashi finds out what he’s going to do. </p><p>Sasuke still has one more question to ask before his plan can continue. He turns to Naruto, who’s currently trying to ask Sakura on a date. </p><p>“We could go get ramen!” Naruto implores, arms stretched behind his head.</p><p>“I <em> told </em>you, Naruto I don’t want to get anything with yo—” </p><p>“Idiot,” Sasuke interrupts, and they both turn to him. Sasuke <em> doesn't </em> squirm. “When’s your birthday?” </p><p>He doesn’t fault them for their puzzled reactions, especially Naruto. This <em> isn’t </em> what they do. They’ll bicker, and call names, and argue, because Naruto is <em> insufferable, </em> but they don’t ask questions, or (Amaterasu forbid) <em> do small talk.  </em></p><p>Sasuke’s surprised when Naruto gets defensive. Blue eyes narrow as Naruto leans forward. “Why do <em> you </em>want to know, huh?”</p><p>At least he has a (planned) excuse. “How did you end up in our year if you failed the exam three times?” </p><p>Naruto’s nostrils flare. “It was just the semesters!” He pats his hitai-ate proudly. “ I still passed.” Naruto looked at him. “When’s <em> your </em>birthday? How did a bastard like you end up in our class?”</p><p>“Why does it—” </p><p>“July 23rd,” Sakura says, without missing a beat. Naruto and Sasuke both turn to her. She blushes. </p><p>“I—Everyone’s birthday was on that chart in class! You know, by the blackboard next to the window? Iruka-sensei changed it every season,” she defends, cheeks pink. Sakura coughs suddenly. “Like, fall birthdays! Shikamaru’s birthday is September 22nd, Ino-pig’s birthday is the 23rd, and Naruto’s birthday is October 10th.” Sakura’s nose wrinkles a bit at the date. </p><p>Sasuke blinks. She <em> really </em> did pay attention. “Thank you, Sakura.” he says. </p><p>Sakura’s face reddens. A sound not unlike a tea kettle escapes her, and she turns away abruptly. To her right, Naruto looks like he’s ready to defend himself from his own birth date, which is ridiculous (and ridiculously sad). </p><p>But he was right. Auntie Kushina’s ‘greatest fear’ and ‘greatest mission’—pregnancy. She must have died right after Naruto was born. </p><p>“Are you gonna buy me a birthday cake?” Naruto jokes, but he’s still tense. Sasuke rolls his eyes, and tries to think of a response (why didn’t he <em> get </em>this far in his plan?) </p><p>“I was just aski—” </p><p>Kakashi appears out of nowhere, and for the first time, Sasuke is relieved to be in his presence. The man’s lone eye crinkles. “Maa, look at my cute little genin, finally getting along.” </p><p>Naruto and Sakura both jump up, shouting, “You’re late!” at the same time. Sasuke sighs, and moves his satchel out of the way. Kakashi stares at him with one raised brow. He shrugs, and immediately moves to begin his warm-up laps. Behind him, Naruto and Sakura follow. </p><hr/><p>At the end of practice, the three of them are panting underneath a tree. Kakashi, ever the sadist, smiles at them. </p><p>“Good work you three! We’ll practice more sparring tomorrow.” The single eye slides to him, and Sasuke’s heart begins to pound. </p><p>“Do you have plans later? You kept looking at your….bag.” </p><p>Naruto snickers. Sakura slaps his arm almost immediately. </p><p>“I have things to do,” Sasuke says brusquely. “I wanted to save time.” </p><p>They all stare at him. He doesn’t elaborate, simply staring until they begin to look away. Kakashi lets out an audible sigh. </p><p>“Alright. We have a mission tomorrow, at 8 AM. Be here on <em> time. </em>” Kakashi waves, and shunshins away, but not quick enough to miss Naruto’s shouts of how ‘he’s always the one who’s late, maybe he should worry about himself!’ </p><p>Sakura smiles at him, and if it wasn’t already awkward to turn her down (again), the resulting exchange would make it worse. Because how could he turn her down and have her not follow him if he said he wanted to speak to Naruto.</p><p>His plan was to talk to Naruto after training, and show him the album. But Sakura lingering made things complicated. </p><p>“Sasuke-kun,” she says, glancing away as her face grows pink. “I know you’re busy today, but is there another day you would maybe, want to—” </p><p>“No,” he says bluntly. He doesn’t know what it would take for Sakura to stop her advances, but maybe Sakura wonders the same thing about Naruto. </p><p>She deflates almost immediately. Sasuke spins on his heel to walk out, and, once Naruto has captured Sakura’s attention with another proposal, he jumps into a nearby tree. If anyone ever asked, he would <em> not </em> admit to….stalking his teammate. It was reconnaissance. Or reverse reconnaissance. He was trying to <em> give </em>vital information. </p><p>Sakura stomps away, and Naruto proceeds to his apartment. Sasuke watches, following from a distance as Naruto cut through downtown. He frowns as he came to the rundown buildings. Of all the places to make Naruto live, <em> why </em>did the Sandaime make Naruto live here? </p><p>He watches as Naruto came to the front of one of the buildings, before spinning around. His teammate seems to stare at him from his strategic position in the shadows. There's no way Naruto could see him; All Sasuke has to do is wait him out, and maybe knock on his window when he gets inside. </p><p>(By Amaterasu, what if he <em> was </em>becoming a stalker?)</p><p>Naruto squints, sighs, and begins walking into the apartment. Sasuke feels his lips quirk.</p><p>“You’re being <em> real </em>creepy right now, y’know.” </p><p>Sasuke’s heart rate spikes. He whirls, hand on his kunai pouch, to see Naruto. He glances back at the apartment building, then Naruto’s smug face. </p><p>Shadow clone, of course. But which one? There was only one way to find out. </p><p>He whips out a kunai, and Naruto backs up, blue eyes wide and hands raised. “Whoa, what the hell, bastard? Is this because I made fun of your purse?”</p><p>Why did Sasuke decide to do this? He could have been home, training in the Compound.  </p><p>“I need to tell you something.” </p><p>“Something you couldn’t say during training?” Naruto asks. And, oddly enough, his surprise faded into a sort of… resignation. He doesn't even glance at the kunai another time. </p><p>Sasuke glares. “Can you let me in, idiot?” </p><p>“Will you try to kill me?” Naruto asks, and what surprises Sasuke isn't the question itself, but the blunt nature of it, like this was an undesired, but not unexpected outcome. </p><p>His default, garbled, “of course not,” simultaneously shocks Naruto, who stares at Sasuke like he’s a puzzle Naruto can’t understand. Naruto shoves his hands into his pockets. </p><p>“No pranking either.” </p><p>“I’m not an idiot, idiot,” Sasuke says, rolling his eyes. Naruto glowered, but stared at his back with no small amount of confusion. </p><p>“But what about your plans?” </p><p>Sasuke pointedly does not look at Naruto as he grunts, “These <em> are </em>my plans.” </p><p>He still hears the sharp inhale. By the time he looks back at his teammate, Naruto’s eyes are blown wide. </p><p>“Can I come in or not?” Sasuke says, irate. Naruto regains some of his characteristic bravado. </p><p>“Fine! But if you mess anything up, I’m kicking you out.” </p><hr/><p>When he gets into the apartment, Sasuke’s frowns, surveying the space. <em> How could he mess anything up if everything was already messy? </em></p><p>Empty ramen cups attempt to create a new carpet on the floor. The entire place smells….off, and someone was stomping on the ceiling above. With the ease of a well-practiced routine, Naruto grabs a broom (that obviously he never used) and bangs on the ceiling twice. The noises die down. </p><p>Naruto flops on a sofa with questionable stains, pushes no less than seven ramen cups on the floor, and looks back up at him. “So, whaddaya want, bastard?” </p><p>“Do you have a silencing seal?” he asks instead. Naruto’s brow furrows, but if this is supposed to be secret, if Naruto is not supposed to find out, he’s not taking any chances. </p><p>“Why are you so twitchy?” Naruto grumbles, but he <em> does </em>have a silencing seal, one he either made himself or got from the Academy, because it looks worn down. He slaps it on the wall and adds chakra, before staring at Sasuke impatiently. </p><p>Sasuke goes through the scripts in his mind: </p><p>
  <em> I found something that you should see.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did you know your dad’s the Yondaime?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your mom and my mom were really, really close.  </em>
</p><p>Instead of saying any of them, he pulls out the album (as gingerly as possible, because so many secret histories rest inside) and holds it out to Naruto. </p><p>“Look at this,” Sasuke says, heart beating fast, “and<em> don’t mess up any</em> <em>photos</em>.” </p><p>Naruto frowns as he accepts the album. Sasuke hopes his hands were clean. </p><p>There's only one couch, so Sasuke sits next to Naruto. “Make sure you read the captions,” Sasuke says, staring at the cover. “All of them.”</p><p>Naruto flips open the cover, and frowns at the first picture, fingers hesitating. “She looks like you! Hey, is this your—” </p><p>“<em>Read, </em>Naruto.” </p><p>And he did. “Team 6: Kushina, Mikoto, and Hizashi,” Naruto reads slowly. He glances at Sasuke as he turns the page. </p><p>He falls into the lore of Team 6 just as Sasuke did, laughing at the pictures of Torune the cat and Team 6’s in village missions. </p><p>“How does she even get her hair to rise like that?” Naruto mumbles at a photo of Kushina. Sasuke’s stomach is in knots. </p><p>When the pictures of Hizashi and Mother’s anniversary come, Naruto stares at him. “I didn’t know you were part of Hinata’s clan.” </p><p>“I’m not.” </p><p>“But her—” </p><p>Why does Sasuke feel nauseous? “Keep reading, idiot.” </p><p>Naruto flips the pages, and as Hizashi leaves and Father arrives, he sees Naruto understand. Naruto shoots Sasuke a look as he hesitates on the photo of his parents’ wedding. </p><p>“Are you about to puke? Because you look green, and I don’t need you messing up my couch.” </p><p><em> Can’t mess it up more than it already is. </em>Still, Sasuke tries to unclench his hands. “I’m fine. Keep reading.” </p><p>Naruto reluctantly turns back to the album. “Alright, but you have a lot of explaining to do, bastard.”</p><p>The next photo causes Naruto to gasp. “Hey, it’s Kakashi-sensei!” He drums his fingers alongside the photo of their mothers and the Yondaime. “I always thought he was born with one eye.” </p><p>And how he lost it still remains a mystery. Sasuke shrugs. </p><p>Naruto spends more time on Kakashi’s team than he did. He hesitates over a picture of the Yondaime, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. </p><p>“Huh. I didn’t know Kaka-sensei had a team,” Naruto comments. A grin splits his face. “Maybe we can find them, and ask if he’s always been so weird.” </p><p>Sasuke did <em>not</em> twitch. He stares out the window, towards the setting sun. </p><p>“Hey, who’s Itachi?” </p><p>His blood goes cold. Sasuke’s attention snaps back to Naruto and the blasted photo in question. Itachi’s baby face haunts him. </p><p>“Turn the page.” </p><p>Naruto stares at him, bewildered. “But who’s—” </p><p>“I don’t know who he is.” <em> (he was supposed to be my brother but he killed everyone I don’t know who he is—) </em>“Turn the page.” </p><p>“You're the one who wanted me to read all the captions,” he grumbles, but thankfully asks no more questions, and turns the page. Sasuke’s grip on his shorts loosens. </p><p>Naruto traces the rays of light from the proposal photo of the Yondaime and Auntie Kushina with a small smile. Sasuke would tell him to be careful with it, but…. If the photo belonged to anyone, it belonged to him. </p><p>At the photo of the Yondaime and Kakashi-sensei splattered in paint, Naruto howls. “She’s cool,” he says, tapping Kushina’s wide grin. “I like her.” </p><p>His heart pounds painfully. They’re almost at the end. </p><p>Naruto’s fingers trace the lines of the seals at his parent’s wedding. “These are so <em> cool, </em>” he mutters, “Kakashi-sensei’s been holding out on us.” </p><p>In more ways than one. </p><p>He hovers over the <em> Uzushio </em>caption, tracing the first three letters once. </p><p>“Do you know who Uzushio is?” </p><p>Sasuke shrugs. That one, he honestly didn’t. </p><p>At the coronation photo, Naruto gasps. “That’s the <em> Yondaime</em>? Kakashi-sensei <em> knew</em> the Yondaime?”</p><p>He blinks at Naruto. “How did you <em> not </em> know?” </p><p>Naruto scratches his cheek. “Eh, I didn’t really pay attention in History. Iruka-sensei just kept going on and on and o—” </p><p>He flips to the next page, and halts. Kushina and Kakashi are asleep. One hand is on her stomach, while the other is on Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi holds a kunai in a loose grip. </p><p>“Huh. I didn’t know she was Kakashi’s mother.” For a moment, longing flashes across his face, before a wide, fake grin replaces it. “Have you seen his younger brother?” </p><p><em> I’m looking at him</em>, Sasuke doesn’t say. </p><p>There’s only one more photo. Sasuke takes a moment to think of how much would change. What was the Hokage afraid of? What was Kakashi afraid of? </p><p>Naruto smiles at the photo of Kushina and his mother, and blue eyes flicker down to the caption. </p><p>The smile freezes. </p><p>Trembling fingers go over the caption once, twice, twelve times, and Naruto’s eyes are locked on the swell of Auntie Kushina’s belly. He glances up at Sasuke, with shining blue eyes. </p><p>“Bastard,” he says, and his voice is raspy. Naruto swallows. “Can you read this one for me? I’m not too good with reading, I think I messed up—” </p><p>“You’re right—”</p><p>Naruto begins blinking rapidly. “Iruka-sensei says I always jumble words together, so this can’t really be—” </p><p>“You read it right, Naruto,” Sasuke says, staring at Naruto steadily. </p><p>Naruto lets out a small scoff, but Sasuke realizes it’s just to clear his throat. He works his mouth around a response. </p><p>His teammate turns his eyes out his window, where far away, the faces of the Hokage stare back. </p><p>And finally, Naruto breaks.  </p><p>At first, it’s just a hitched breath. Then the sound of an overly cleared throat. A minute later, it’s full-blown sobs, loud and despairing. His limbs shake with it, and he hugs the book to his chest in a vice grip. The person from upstairs bangs on the floor. </p><p>What is Sasuke supposed to say? </p><p>(How strange it is, watching someone break in the same way he does when he’s alone.) </p><p>Sasuke clears his throat awkwardly. Naruto’s head snaps back up, like he’d forgotten Sasuke was still there. </p><p>“I—” </p><p>“You knew,” Naruto manages through his snot and his tears, with an accusatory tone. He gaze gravitates back to the album, like it could disappear any moment. “Y—you’re supposed to be like me, you’re alone like me, they look at you too, but you <em> knew—” </em></p><p>He’s shaking his head before he can finish. “I found the album a week ago,” Sasuke says, and his voice is not nearly as steady as he wishes it was, “I didn’t know until a week ago. I was trying to figure out why—”</p><p>
  <em> Why no one said anything.  </em>
</p><p>The half-answer seems to sate Naruto, who nods. "This is why you were so weird this week." He stares at the Hokage tower, and back at the book, and in the next second, he’s flipping back to the front cover, going through the pictures with bright, hungry eyes. </p><p>“My mother,” Sasuke starts, swallowing as Naruto’s ears seem to prick up, “told me she had a sister named Kushina,” Sasuke says. “Her favorite food was tonkotsu ramen.” </p><p>Naruto’s breaths stutter. </p><p>“There are other photos,” Sasuke finds himself saying. Naruto looks up from the album, eyes wide. “I haven’t looked at them yet, but—” </p><p>“Can I see them, please?” Naruto asks quietly. </p><p>And this day is different from what Sasuke thought it would be. Incredibly different, because all Sasuke was expecting was telling the truth, but the dynamic between him and Naruto has shifted. Something too heavy for comfort settles in the air, but in that, in the pressing weight of secrets and death there’s….awareness, that neither of them is alone. That they’re far more joined than they thought. </p><p>And it’s that realisation that causes Sasuke to say, in the same quiet, hesitant tone: </p><p>“Okay.” </p><hr/><p>Neither of them sleep. </p><p>Naruto and Sasuke pour over the other albums. And they’re just as colorful and bright as the one they’ve already gone through: Mother, Auntie Kushina, and Hizashi documented their journey to chunin well. In many of the photos, it’s just Kushina and Mother, goofing off on missions and trying to pull their third teammate along for the ride. In some of them, Auntie Kushina has glowing chains shooting out of her. In others, his mother blows a white fireball. Hizashi emits a shield of blue chakra. In a few, it’s just Hizashi and Minato, training or looking at seals. </p><p>Naruto stares hard at a picture of the Yondaime. “The Hoka—my….<em> dad,</em>” and there’s a slight, hysterical laugh, “sealed the nine tails in me when I was born.” </p><p>Sasuke feels his eyes widen. <em> What?  </em></p><p>Naruto smiles, and it’s plastic. “And I used to ask Jiji who my parents were. <em> What type of people were they? What were they like? </em>And he told me it was no use asking, because it wouldn’t bring the dead back.” </p><p>For a moment, a poisonous expression crosses Naruto’s face, looking like rage and grief and longing, and then it’s gone. </p><p>Quieter, he asks, “Is it bad of me that I wished they never sealed the beast away? That it could have been anyone else’s parents.” </p><p>Sasuke stares at Naruto, hunched over the gathered photos, like he’s expecting a rebuke. He shakes his head slowly. </p><p>“I don’t think you’re a bad person.” </p><p>For some reason, <em>that’s</em> what startles Naruto. He stares back at Sasuke, and chuckles slightly. This time, when Naruto smiles, it’s small, but the most genuine grin Sasuke’s ever seen from him. </p><p>“You’re not as much of a bastard as I thought.” </p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes. </p><p>None of them eat. They stare until their eyes are sore, and when they can’t look anymore, though Sasuke’s brought out a spare futon in his room for Naruto, they both stare at the ceiling. </p><p>“Hey, Sasuke.”</p><p>He turns on his side. He still can’t see Naruto in the dark. “What is it?” </p><p>“Thanks. You didn’t have to show me, but you did. So… thanks.” </p><p>Sasuke turns back towards the wall. “Don’t worry about it.” </p><hr/><p>Things have shifted immensely, and Sasuke’s not sure what could come out of it. <em> But, </em>remembering Mother’s tearful face and her smile while making ramen, Sasuke has the feeling that she would have been happy with his choice. </p><p>What could be minutes or hours pass, so Sasuke isn’t truly expecting a response, but when he calls Naruto's name, there’s an immediate “Yeah?” </p><p>“What are you going to do about Kakashi-sensei?” </p><p>Naruto laughs, a bitter, small sound. “Mom said he was the best big brother, right? So I give him another chance.” He sighs out. </p><p>“Mom and Dad went to Ichiraku’s but Teuchi-jiji didn’t tell me. But Teuchi-jiji has always been nice to me.” Naruto swallows audibly. “I think, if he could have told me, he would have. So, I gotta give Kakashi-sensei the benefit of the doubt too, right?” </p><hr/><p>Sasuke doesn’t know what that means until the next day. Their mission takes them to the Hamasaki house, where they’re repainting the exterior. </p><p>Naruto had left the Compound early to change into new clothes, but had come back, pensive as they walked towards their meeting spot. The silence no longer held the same tension, or the same competitive spirit. It was different. It wasn’t….a bad difference. </p><p>They paint the same wall. Naruto doesn’t ask Sakura out, and Sakura doesn’t ask <em> him </em>out, choosing to stare at the two of them in confusion. Kakashi-sensei darts a look at the two of them. </p><p>“Hey,” Naruto says under his breath. Sasuke glances at him. </p><p>“If,” he struggles with his words. “If your mom saw my mom as a sister, d’ya think that….my mom saw <em> your </em>mom as a sister?" </p><p>He freezes with his hand in the paint can. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“D’ya think,” Naruto whispers, “that one day…. You could tell me about <em> your </em>mom? Uh, not right now, if you don’t want to. But, uh, maybe, someday?” His voice cracked on ‘day’. </p><p>Sasuke’s mind goes blank. </p><p>He hasn’t spoken about his mom in years. But then…. he <em> had </em>spoken about her yesterday. Had shared one of his closest memories of her.  </p><p>Not now, not yet. But… </p><p><em> Sometimes, family is whoever you want them to be. </em> </p><p>Sasuke nods, lump in his throat. Naruto smiles again, small but genuine and joyful. </p><p>“Maa, are you two done whispering? There’s still half a wall to be painted.” </p><p>For just a second, that earlier expression of rage returns, but Naruto is back, with a large, fake smile. “Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei!” </p><hr/><p>They finish painting the wall, receive their pay, and head to the training ground. Naruto puts his arms behind his head, smiles at Sasuke, and turns to their teacher. </p><p>“Hey, sensei?” Naruto asks, “What was your team like?” </p><p>Kakashi-sensei does not miss a beat. “Loud. Sometimes pesky.” </p><p>Naruto makes a face, expression carefully shifting from joyful to curious, and Sasuke takes a moment to admire his teammates’ ploy. </p><p>“Who was on your team?” He affects a horrified face. “Don’t tell me it was Bushy Brow sensei!”</p><p>The book whaps Naruto on the head. “That’s <em> Gai-</em>sensei to you.” </p><p>“Who was on your team, sensei?” Sakura asks, curious as ever, and Naruto grins deviously. Sakura was a wild card. </p><p>Kakashi’s eyes flicker from him to Naruto to Sakura. </p><p>“Their names were Obito and Rin.” Sakura’s face closes at the past tense, but Naruto bulldozes on, with (seemingly) little tact. </p><p>“What about your sensei?” And Kakashi stiffens for just a second, before relaxing. “Was he as perverted as you are?” </p><p>Still, he shakes his head. “No, not quite, Naruto.” </p><p>“Well, what was he like? What were <em>any</em> of your teammates like? You don’t say anything about them!” He throws his hands up dramatically, but there’s some genuine exasperation in his tone. Sakura looks almost as invested as Naruto is. </p><p>“Maa, there’s not much to say,” Kakashi-sensei adds, “but if you finish your laps and your katas in good time, maybe I’ll tell you.” </p><p>Familiar determination flares on Naruto's face, and once they hit the training ground, he’s off. Sakura and Sasuke follow after him. </p><hr/><p>For most of the day, Naruto and Kakashi’s interactions go like this: </p><p>“So, what was your sensei like?” </p><p>“Tall. Talented.” </p><p>“What about Obito-san?” </p><p>“Loud. Bright.” </p><p>“Could you tell us about Rin-san?” </p><p>“She was short.” A pained expression crossed his face for a moment. “But very kind.” </p><p>Naruto’s fake, wide grins grow smaller, and smaller. </p><hr/><p>At the end of practice, Naruto turns towards Kakashi-sensei. “But what was your sensei’s <em> name</em>?” </p><p>“Sensei,” Kakashi replies perfunctorily, nose stuck in his book.</p><p>Naruto grumbles. “Do you think I’d be able to find him to ask? If he’s not perverted and really good, maybe I can learn from him instead.” Once again, there’s a flicker of genuine anger, longing, and then it’s gone. </p><p>Sasuke looks at Kakashi, who stays relaxed. “I don’t think that’s possible. He’s dead.” </p><p>“So why can’t you tell me his name?” </p><p>“Because it’s important to respect the dead,” Kakashi responds, with just a bit of tension. </p><p>And Naruto pauses, and stares at Kakashi. </p><p>No one expects him to laugh. But he does, with loud, hysterical laughs that have him holding his stomach. Sasuke almost expects him to fall to the forest floor.</p><p>Kakashi puts down his book, and there’s concern when he asks, “Are you alright?” </p><p>“I just,” Naruto looks up, and he’s smiling, but there are tear stains on his face. “I give up!” he says, throwing his hands up. </p><p>“Naruto—” Sakura says, eyes wide.</p><p>“I think Mom was wrong,” Naruto says in a rush, and Kakashi stops. His eye narrows, and the dots are right there for him to grasp. </p><p>“What are you—” </p><p>And Naruto’s fishing in his pocket, and the picture of Auntie Kushina and Kakashi is waved in Kakashi's face. </p><p>Huh. Naruto and Sasuke had used some old storage seals in the compound to seal away the albums, afraid that they would be destroyed in a heartbeat if things went wrong. Naruto must have snuck one away. </p><p>And Sasuke’s waiting for a reaction, so he sees the moment pain flares on Kakashi’s face, the way his eye widens at the picture. </p><p>For a moment, Kakashi-sensei’s hand twitches towards the photo, but he shoves it into his pocket. He glances at Sasuke, who stares back, resolute. Sakura stares at the photo in Naruto’s grasp without comprehension. </p><p>“Best big brother in the making,” Naruto says, stabbing an accusing finger at the words. “She said—she said you’d be—” </p><p>Naruto wilts, and tears are running down his face. </p><p>“Why did you lie to me?” Naruto rasps. “I don’t—what did I do? Why are you—Why is everyone <em> lying </em> to me?”</p><p>“Wait,” Sakura murmurs, looking around the group, “Who’s Naruto’s mother? Kakashi-sensei, you know her?” </p><p>Kakashi-sensei’s eye screws shut. For a moment, he’s so still he could be mistaken for dead. When it opens, the grey eye is dead. Lifeless.  </p><p>“Sakura, please go home. We won’t have training tomorrow. Naruto, Sasuke, we need to see the Hokage.” </p><p>She gazes around the group, and it’s inherently obvious that <em>something </em>is wrong, but Sakura doesn’t have the rest of the pieces like Naruto and Sasuke do. </p><p>“But—”</p><p>“That’s an order, Sakura,” Kakashi-sensei says sharply. She wilts, and with another indecisive look, heads towards her house. Kakashi-sensei turns to them, sighing. </p><p>“Come on, the Hokage is probably waiting for us.” And if that wasn’t ominous, Sasuke didn’t know what was. Naruto holds the photo in a death grip.</p><p>“I’m tired of people lying to me,” Naruto says, and it’s like his primary source of fuel has switched from determination to indignation. “He’s already lied to me before.” </p><p>“The Hokage does what he must to protect the village,” Kakashi says in a flat tone. At that, Naruto’s expression screws up for a moment, nostrils flaring. His face goes uncharacteristically blank. As he wipes his tears off on one orange sleeve, he stares, for a moment, at the Hokage monument. </p><p>A bleak smile twists his lips. “If this is what it means to protect the village, I guess I don’t want to be Hokage, then.” </p><p>With that, he turns on his heel, with one backward look at the training ground. “You coming, Sasuke?” </p><p>He looks once more at Kakashi-sensei, who looks like he’s holding himself together with glue, and then back at Naruto. Sasuke had started them down this path to truth, and he intended to follow it. To make things make sense again. </p><p>Sasuke pivots. “Right behind you, Naruto.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heyyy. </p><p>The main reason this took so long was that (besides my WIPs) I started a prequel for this that's like 12k+ that I'm still not done with, and I thought I'd post that first, but it just... keeps growing. </p><p>For some reason, I opened this today and started typing away. </p><p>Please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>